Night of the Living Virus
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. Karrine. My fav episode. Full story later. AdamxOCxChase. The story of Night Of The Living Virus (Episode) with my OC Karrine! AdamxOC ChasexOC
1. Prolugue

**(A/N: Night of the Living Virus with Karrine.)**

_Prolugue:_

Karrine is the newest Lab Rat in Davenport's house. I will put the full story of her as a Lab Rat later, but this is my favorite episode.

Karrine calls Big D like Leo, and has a crush on both Chase and Adam **(I need help with that part. Who's she supposed to go with?) **Her past was not with Big D, but she is still part of the family. Her hair is silver, but once it turned white when she went into her pure form app. Claire is her commando app, and Tessa is her pure app. She has not found her secret power, like Chase in Mission: Space. But she does have Molecular-Kenises. She is hugely popular in school, but her popularity has rubbed off on the Lab Rats and Leo. She loves school, and helping others. She can get angry at times. That's when Claire comes out :O. Once she turned almost pure evil, and once pure evil, but that's a story for another time.


	2. Mind's Eye, Wrong Choices, and Part 1

**(Part 1)**

_Karrine POV_

The boys were playing this Mind chaos thing when the game made this sound that ment they lost. "OK, I just waisted 3 hours of my life getting to that level. I'm never playing that game again." Leo said. "Me neither." Adam said. "Yeah." Chase agreed. "My turn(Me)/Again(Boys)." There was silence. "You are not playing that game anymore. You need to get away from it, it's going to rot your brain." Tasha said. 'Oh, Mind Chaos? I call next controller." Big D yelled. "Donald! I was just telling Leo he was playing to much." Tasha scolded. "Yeah, your telling me. He almost beat my high sc- OK, Karrine, how'de you beat my highscore?" Big D asked me. I smiled. "A gamer never tells." I said. "So, what to you want to do? Other then Mind Chaos." Tasha asked me and Leo. "Well, I keep telling Big D I want to work with him in his lab." Leo said. "Yeah, and I keep telling you I don't want to be blown up in a fiery explosion." Big D said. "What about Karrine's lab?" Leo asked. I looked into Tasha's eyes. "No." I mouthed. "Uh, Donald, why don't you let Leo work in your lab. I don't want him in Karrine's." Tasha said. "Fine. But I want him-them! To listen." Silence. "I have to help?" I asked. "Uh, yeah! If you don't want him in your lab, you have to help me with him in my lab." Big D said. "Oh man! But what about the sleepover?!" Tasha sighed. "She's right. She has to help with Bree's sleepover." Big D sighed. "Fine. But... Ok, just check up once in awhile?" I decided to comprimise. That was going to haunt me later, and I knew it. But I didn't think much of it. Big mistake. "Sure, I'll check up." I answered. "Oh, thank you. Now, let's go." Big D took Leo to his lab. I sighed. This is awesome. Bree walked through the arc. "Why does Bree get to have a party and we don't?" Chase asked. "Because she needs to have a social life with girls her age. So she doesn't keep challenging strangers to lugee contests." Tasha answered. I snickered. 'Oh yeah, she's had some mean hang times." Chase laughed. "Yeah, you gotta get them when their meatier." Bree answered. "OK, I better go check up on Leo and Big D..." I said. "Why don't you just use your Mind's Eye?" Adam asked. "Big D asked me to go check on them. See ya!" I ran downstairs. I should have listened to Adam. Things would have gone much better.

**(So, only a tiny bit cliffy. Adam? You wanna do the honors? Or should Chase?**

**Adam: Karrine doesn't own Lab Rats or anything else that's gonna be mentioned.**

**Chase: Karrine owns herself, the Mind's Eye, and any OC's she'll bring in.**

**Bree: See ya later! Also, you wanna have a lugee contest?  
Karrine: Uh, no. Bye!**


	3. Teddie, Tabby, Butter and Part 2

I almost took Adam's advice, but I just did what I had been told by Big D. I ran down and saw Leo and Big D working/talking/Leo ANNOYING Mr. Davenport. "Even your breathing is distracting. You're like a tiny Darth Vader." I fell over laughing. Leo looked over at me. "Oh, hey!" I sighed and tuned them out. But once I finally tuned back in, Leo was watching a computer download.

My cat, Tabby, snuggelled up to Leo and I sighed and Leo started complaining. "Right, like I don't know about being stuck and watching something boring." Eddie said, shaking his virturall head. I bit my lip and said, "I'm going upstairs, I'll be back later." I said and stalked upstairs.

Once I got back upstairs I felt sick. I ran downstairs, while the computer was saying Firewall Corruption."What did you do?! My bionics aren't working!" I cried, then Eddie said, "I'm hurling lunch and zeroes!" We stared at Eddie for a few seconds.

I watched Leo try to fix the Firewall. Then Eddie turned into a flaming skull. "Eddie!" I cried, in pain. "Hi, I'm your new friend Teddie! Spoiler alert, I'm not your friend." Me and Leo looked into eachothers eyes, then ran out.

Er, tried to. We ran into Big D and he asked, "Why is Karrine still in her? And why is Eddie on FIRE?" I sighed. Oh no."Uh... that's not important. What is is you look handsome!" Leo buttered Big D up. I face palmed. All I could think of was this pain, like...

like _I _was the on with a virus.

And for all I knew, I was!

**I'm sorry this is so short...**

**Leo: And it took a LONG time for you to update!**

**Adam: But I think it was great!**

**Me:... that's because you were referenced.**

**Chase: I wasn't!**

**Me: Leo?**

**Leo: Review guys!**


End file.
